Meant to be?
by Dani Sutherland
Summary: How will Hayley feel when she returns to the bay 2 years later than when she left for Paris and finds out that Noah is married to Dani and Dani is having a baby? Are Dani and Noah really meant to be? Please R&R Chapters 9&10&11 up!
1. Exictement and being anxious

Home and away:

Meant to be?

Chapter One: Excitment and being Anxious

The waves were crashing against the rocks in Summer Bay and most people were still asleep, as it was only seven o'clock and a Saturday morning. Dani woke up by the sounds of the sea and went downstairs to put the kettle on. She was wearing a baggy jumper and checked pyjama bottoms. Dani lived in the caravan park house, but not alone. She lived with her husband... Noah Lawson. Dani and Noah had got married two years ago and had their wedding on the beach.

Now your probably wondering, Dani and Noah? What happenend to Hayley? Well Hayley took off straight after her art exhibition in the city. The judges had loved her work and Hayley had been offered a scholarship in Paris to paint, for a couple of years. Nobody in Summer Bay had heard from her since except for Irene. But she kept in touch with Will in Queensland and Nick in the states. Dani sometimes wondered what would have happenend if her and Scott had stayed together and so had Hayley and Noah. But she was happy with her life; she was married to Noah and expecting a baby in three months. Dani found it strange having a bump, but was looking forward to the future.

Dani had left university and had started a paper in Summer Bay called _'Summer News' _which she was the editor of. Noah had also left uni and had built another drop in centre which he worked in everyday with Dan Baker.

Dani and Noah's engagement had come as a shock to everyone in Summer Bay, especially the Sutherlands and Hunters. Jade and Kirsty were really happy though as they got to be bridesmaids. Dani had always wanted Hayley to be her maid of honour, but she hadn't kept in touch with her and Dani was married to Noah. So she thought that Hayley wouldn't want to go, after everything they had been through together. Leah turned out to be Dani's maid of honour. Noah was going to chose Scott as his best man, but after everything _Dani and him _had been through, he decided against it and Flynn was his best man. It was a really nice hot day and the beach looked lovely. Dani had a white dress and looked stunning in it.

All of the Sutherlands had gone to the wedding, including:

Jade

Kirsty and Kane (Much to everyones surprise, after everything Kane put Dani through)

Shelley

and Rhys

The Hunters went too:

Beth

Scott

Henry

Matilda

Robbie

and Kit

Dani remembered seeing Scott's face, he didn't look happy at all, even though he said it was a great day. Dani could tell when someone was lying. But Dani got fed up thinking about what _could _have happened. She was happy now. Her and Noah were good together and they were going to have a family.

But Dani couldn't help wonder, what was Hayley doing right now? Was she married? Happy? Painting? Dani had cried the day Hayley left. They had become friends the day the Sutherlands had first arrived in Summer Bay, and that was about five years ago! They went to school together and to uni together. They always said that they'd be bridesmaids at each others weddings. Hayley always thought that Dani would get married first. Dani felt a bit selfish and guilty, she should have asked Irene to phone Hayley, and ask her if she wanted to come. But she didn't. Dani knew if Hayley had come, it would be hard and upsetting for her, watching Noah marry Dani. Hayley and Noah were one of the best couples, but their relationship was a bit _on,off, on, off. _Dani was going to try and stop thinking about it. Today was Kirsty and Jade's 18th birthday party on the beach. Dani got a tray and put two cups of tea and some magazines on to it and went upstairs.

* * *

Hayley boarded the plane excitedly, today she was going back home, to Summer Bay! Her two-year art scholarship in Paris was over and she was returning home where she belonged. Irene had told her that today Jade and Kirsty were having a birthday party on the beach and Hayley could turn up and surprise them. Hayley liked that idea and smiled. She read several magazines and books, then ate lunch. When she had finished that she got out a purple diary and started to write:

**_Hayley Smith's Secret Diary_**

**_Saturday_**

**_At the moment i'm on the plane on my way home! I'm so excited to see everyone in Summer Bay! I can't believe it's been two whole years since I last saw everyone;_**

**_Dani_**

**_Alex_**

**_Leah_**

**_Noah_**

**_Jade_**

**_Kirsty_**

**_Irene_**

**_Rhys_**

**_Everyone!_**

**_I'm especially excited to see Noah because i'm going to ask him if he would like us to get back together! Fingers crossed he'll say yes! I bet Summer Bay has changed a lot, I mean Jade and Kirsty are turning eighteen! They're adults! Aw! I'm so excited two more hours then i'm back in Australia and Summer Bay. I just can't wait, sorry but i'm too excited! What will everyone look like? Will they have changed their hair? And there will be new people too. Whoa i've just realised that everyone will be older. Married maybe! Well one hour and fifty eight minutes til I get back, i'm counting!_**

**_Let you know what Summer Bay's like after the party!_**

**_Signed a very excited_**

**_Hayley Smith_**

**_Xx_**


	2. Welcome back Hayles!

Home and Away:

Meant to be?

Chapter Two: Welcome back Hayles

**_Authors Note: Hope chapter one was ok! Please keep reading, reviewing and telling me what you think should happen! Just to tell you incase you get confused: The stuff with Sarah never happened. Also note that Hayley hasn't been in the bay for 2 years so she doesn't know: Tasha, Robbie, Beth, Henry, Maddie, Kit, Kim, Hyde, Dan, Peter, Josie, Dalby, Pippa or anyone else whose recently arrived. _**

"Oh my gawd Hayley! You're here early I wasn't expecting you back for at least another two hours", Irene said hugging her sort-of-daughter.

"Nice to see you too Irene", Hayley laughed "I got the earlier flight because I couldn't wait to get back!"

"Well it's great to have you back, now do you wanna stay for a cuppa?" Irene asked

"That'd be great", Hayley agreed

"Now it's milk and no sugar right?" Irene checked before making a mistake

"Wow you remembered", Hayley said happily looking at the photos around the lounge "Is this Tasha? The girl you were telling me about", Hayley asked whilst looking at a photo of Robbie and Tasha.

"Yep! That's Tash, Angie's daughter", Irene explained

"Of course! She does look like Angie a bit", Hayley said. Hayley then looked at another photo but dropped it and it smashed

"Sweetheart what happened?" Irene asked picking up the glass carefully

"Irene why do you have a picture of _KANE PHILLIPS_ in here? Have you forgotten what he did to Dani?" Hayley asked, angrily.

"Love, Kane lives here now", Irene said

"What? What about Dani? I can't believe you let a **_monster_** like him live with you!" Hayley shouted

"Hayley calm down. Dani has forgiven Kane and he's married to Kirsty", Irene said

"She did? Kirsty? Kane? Married? What!" Hayley said hardly breathing

"I know it's a shock but theygot married in secret", Irene said laughing at how shocked Hayley was.

"Whoa! This is_** huge! **_Anyway thanks for the tea Irene but i'm gonna go and see Noah now and maybe Dani as well", Hayley said getting up.

"But you haven't finished your tea", Irene said

"I know,i'll come back later before the party i'm just going to see Noah and Dani", Hayley said walking out the door

"Love wait", Irene said trying to stop Hayley "He's married to Dani", Irene mumbled, but it was too late Hayley had already gone, thinking thatDani andNoah were just friends.

* * *

"Noah!" Hayley called out to Noah as he was surfing. Noah ran outofthe water breathless to see if it really was Hayley. 

"Hayles! Is that you?" Noah saidwhilst drying himself

"Of course it's me!" Hayley said hugginghim.

"I can't belive it's you! You're back!" Noah said excitedly

"I know"

"So how did well how was Paris?" Noahasked

"Great I um..." Hayley stopped and noticed Noah was wearing a silver ring on his finger.

"Hayles?" Noah asked confused

"I've um gotta go", Hayley said

"Oh, well cya around yeah?"Noah asked

"Sure", Hayley said quitely walking off to find Dani. Shecouldn't believe Noah hadgot married. And he had taken out his three earrings. His wife had probably told him to do that. Hayley knew that she would hate this woman. And she was heading to spill her heart outto her best friend.

* * *

Dani walked down thestairs to answer the door. Much to her dismay and surprise Hayley was at the door. 

"Hayles! Oh my god hi!" Dani said excitedly

"Hey Dan can i come in?" Hayley asked

"Of course"

Hayley stared at Dani and what she was wearing. Baggy jeans and trousers were definitely not her style.And there could only be one reason why she was dressed like that.

"Dan are you... pregnant?" Hayley asked

"Yes, is it that obvious?" Dani asked laughing whilst rubbing her belly.

"Wow that's great. Congratulations you and Scott mustbe so happy", Hayley said

"Well actually me and Scott aren't together anymore", Dani informed the friend sitting beside her

"OhDani i'm so sorry, so who are you married to? I mean you're wearing a wedding ring", Hayley asked curious to find out the gossip and her friends mystery man

"Well Hayles i'm married to..." Dani didn't continue as she saw Hayley's face fall. Hayley was staring at a picture of Dani and Noah kissing on their wedding day.

**_"NOAH? YOU AND NOAH? WHY? DANI YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND WHY WOULD YOU MARRY THE GUY I LOVE_**?"Hayley asked shouting in shock

"Love? Hayles you left him for Paris, what did you expect him to do wait foryou to get back?" Dani asked

**_"WHAT? I NEVER LEFT HIM WE WERE TOGETHER WHEN I LEFT_**!" Hayley said shouting even louder

"No Hayley you were with Alex whose also left and married Brodie", Dani explained

_**"WHAT HAS THATGOT TO DO WITH ME AND NOAH? THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING, AND FROM THIS MINUTE ON YOU DANIELLE SUTHERLAND, SORRY LAWSON. ARE NO LONGER MY BEST FRIEND BUT MY WORST ENEMY**_!"Hayleyshouted and ran out of thecaravan park house intears. Dani stood up shocked, she had never seen Hayley so mad and upset. She looked out of the window and saw Hayley on her way to Irene's crying. Dani realised from that momentonHayley would hate her, possibly forever.

* * *

**_Hayley Smith'sSecret Diary_**

**_Still Saturday I.E. The worst day of my life_**

**_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. I could go on writing that all millennium. Dani married Noah! How could she? I hate her. I HATE her! She's phoned me a million times but I haven't answered. She knew that when I left for Paris the last thing that I said to Noah was 'I love you'. I wish Irene had told me that they were married before I left for the caravan park this morning. I meant what I said, that I Hate her coz i do! Her Scott were fine, but her and Noah? Could ther be a worser couple in the world? She is selfish and spiteful and you know what I HATE HER! This is how I feel _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. It's all I can write and all I can say. I can't eat. I feel so depressed. Next thing I know Irene'll be sending me to see Flynn. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. Irene told me I should go to that party. I tell ya i'll make her pay! _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. _****_I hate Dani. And believe me when I turn up at that party she'll know I hate her._**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Signed a depressed Dani's arch enemy_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Hayley Smith_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Xx_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__******

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__******

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Authors Note: How was that? I've decided to end each chapter Hayley will write in her diary. Please tell me if it's good or not._**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Chloe, the author_**

**_Xx_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__******


	3. True Feelings Are Realsed

Home and Away:

Meant to be?

Chapter Three: True Feelings are realesed

**_Authors note: Just wanna say thanks to everyone whose been reviewing it helps a lot to know you like it! I've made Hayley a bit different, I mean she wouldn't usually be so angry or mad. But she does love Noah maybe she'd do anything for him! I hope you like it!_**

"Hey", Noah said to Dani who was sitting on the sofa alone "Hey what's wrong Dan?" Noah asked concerned.

"It's Hayley", Dani sniffed "She said she hates me and that I'm her worst enemy", she said crying.

"What? Why?" Noah asked confused

"Why do you _think _Noah? She found out that you and me got married", Dani said

"Oh"

"Is that all you can say? Noah she _screamed _at me and said 'how could you marry the guy I love' she's treating me like the worst best friend in the world", Dani said tears still coming down her cheeks.

"She said what?" Noah asked shocked

"You heard, she said she loves you"

"What? Hayley loves me", Noah asked but sounded a little too happy

"I guess that's good news to you", Dani said moodily

"Dan I..." Noah started

"Do you love her?" Dani asked looking up at the ceiling

"Dan"

"Noah do you love Hayley?" Dani asked again

"I um well... um no", Noah said slowly and awkwardly.

"Oh I get it you do love her", Dani said

"No Dan, I love you but"

"But you love Hayley too", Dani answered for him.

"Well yes, no, No", Noah said shocked that he'd admitted it to Dani

"So you just love her then", Dani said wiping her face with a tissue

"Dani I love you, I do but Hayley I just oh I dunno we seem to have this, connection", Noah said finding it hard to explain how he felt.

"Noah i'll ask you again, do you love Hayley", Dani said getting rather impatient

"I...um well I...um alright **_YES! _**Yes I do love her, Noah said sitting down and putting his head into his hands.

Dani just sat there staring at him.

"But Dan, I love you too", Noah said, softly

"I know you do"

"You do?"

"Yes, but Noah i'm not going to share you, not even with Hayley", Dani explained

"How do you mean?" Noah asked, a little puzzled

"You say you love us both"

"Yes"

"Well i'm not going to share you"

"Yeah but"

"In other words, Noah you choose who you want to be with. Me, your wife and mother of your child, or Hayley, the girl who chose Paris over you", Dani said and walked upstairs to get ready for the party.

* * *

Hayley sat at the dressing table in her old room at Irene's. She was getting ready for Jade and Kirsty's party that she had decided to go to afterall. Hayley was wearing a denim skirt and a pink top with some flip-flops. Irene had told her earlier on that it was on the beach and the dress-code was casual. Hayley had been crying on and off all afternoon. She had explained to Irene the awkward situation and how she felt. Would Noah have to choose? Hayley hoped not. As much as she wanted to be with Noah, she didn't want him to have to choose between her and Dani. She knew that when she arrived at the party it would be awkward when she was around the Sutherlands. But tonight was Hayley's night and she was going to enjoy it by catching up with old friends, meeting the new residents and maybe have a talk with Noah.

* * *

The beach looked perfect for an eighteenth birthday party. There were balloons and banners everywhere saying: 

**_'Happy Birthday K and J'_**

or

**_'You're adults now Kirsty and Jade!'_**

Dani walked up to the twins who looked perfect in different trousers but similar sparkly tops.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Dan, where's Noah?" Jade asked, hugging her sister

"Um he's coming"

"What's wrong have you guys had a fight or something?" Kirsty asked whilst giving Dani a hug too.

"Um no, no everything's fine", Dani said quietly

"Oh, ok well we'll see you in a bit, Irene's just arrived so we better say hello", Kirsty explained walking over to Irene with her twin.

"Hi Irene, thanks for um", Jade stopped and stared, as did Kirsty at someone standing behind Irene.

"**_HAYLEY!"_** Jade shouted and gave Hayley a little hug.

Surprised by Jade's excitement Hayley laughed and hugged both girls too.

"Hi guys, sorry i'm here I know I wasn't invited but Irene practically forced me to come!" Hayley said

"I can't believe you're here! I've got to go and get Dani", Kirsty said about to walk over to Dani, who was talking to Noah, who'd just arrived.

"Actually no Kirst, we've already talked and I don't really want to talk to her again", Hayley said

"Oh"

"Now if you'll excuse me I think i'll catch up with some people", Hayley said, grabbing a glass of champagne and walking over to Leah.

"What happened Irene?" Jade asked really confused.

"Long story love, but to sum up four words, Dani, Noah, Marriage and Baby", Irene explained to the twins.

* * *

"So you and Jesse split up, how come?" Hayley asked Leah. 

"Very long story. I guess we just weren't meant to be", Leah told Hayley.

Josie walked over to Hayley and Leah with a smile on her face.

"I don't believe we've met before", Josie said, holding out her hand for Hayley to shake

"What are you talking about? Angie, after everything you put Nick through you're now pretending like we've never met", Hayley shouted

"Hayles, calm down this isn't Angie", Leah explained

"What?"

"This is Josie, Angie's cousin", Leah said also mouthing sorry to Josie.

"Oh, oh i'm so sorry! Really sorry", Hayley said

"No it's fine you haven't been around for a couple and I do know what Angie was like!" Josie said, shaking hands with Hayley.

"You just look so alike"

"I know! I'm Josie Russell by the way", she said introducing herself.

"Hayley Smith".

Hayley didn't really concentrate on what Josie was saying after that, as she was too busy looking over at Noah and Dani. Dani didn't look happy at all and neither did Noah. Hayley started to feel a pang of guilt, was it her fault they were arguing? Hayley kept telling herself it wasn't but she knew deep down it was. Hayley was about to leave the party but Noah stopped her and whispered in her ear. _Does he love me? _Hayley thought, and smiled. But that wasn't the only thing she was smiling about three familiar looking faces stood in front of her, smiling their biggest smiles.

* * *

**_Hayley Smith's Secret Diary_**

**_Still Saturday, after Kirsty and Jade's Party_**

**_The party was ok. I mean everyone was happy enough to see me, which was nice and a relief! You'll never guess what though. Angie has a twin! Well she's not her twin, she's her cousin, but she's the spitting image of Angie! But she is a very nice person, much nicer than Angie! But I don't know she seems kind of, mysterious. Dani ignored me for the whole evening, which was kinda good as I didn't want to ruin the twins' party. Another thing i've just realised is that Noah will be a dad in a couple of months! I can't believe it. I was about to leave the party, when Noah stopped me. He put his hand on my shoulder and whispered 'Please stay' but I don't think anyone else heard. I better go downstairs, as i've tried to catch up with three very important people (four if you count the little one) They turned up just as I was about to leave and gave me big smiles. I've missed them so much and they're calling me now. I'd better go._**

**_Signed a 50percenthappy, 50 percentsad who still hates Dani_**

**_Hayley Smith_**

**_Xx_****_

* * *

_**

**_Authors Note: How was that! Please tell me what you think, it means soooooo much! Who are the people who turned up to surprise Hayley? Next chapter very soon!_**

**_Chlo-lou_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxo_**


	4. The Smiths in the bay and Mrs Lawson in ...

_Home and Away:_

_Meant to be?_

_Chapter Four_

_Authors Note: Thank you to everyone whose been reviewing. Thanks to baby-cakes87, Starlet-girl, Gypsy Nash and Lozzy Babe. I hope this chapter is more exciting than the last! By the way I've changed my pen name to NoahHayley4eva instead of Chlo-lou! _

"Wow Lily, you're getting big aren't you?" Hayley asked her two year-old niece.

"Yeah I know she just keeps growing", Gypsy explained sipping her tea.

Will, Gypsy, Nick and Lily Smith were Hayley's surprise visitors at the party. Hayley was overwhelmed with happiness at their arrival.

"So Nick what's it been like In _Holly_wood?" Hayley asked jokingly

"It's been great Hayles, amazing actually", Nick told her

"That's excellent, so who've you been working with?"

"Heath Ledger", Nick told them

"What? And you didn't get me an autograph!" Hayley and Gypsy said at the same time

"Well actually", Nick started and pulled out five signed Heath Ledger Fan Cards.

"Aw! Nick thanks so much!" they both said

Hayley smiled, she was very happy but a part of her was feeling anxious and worried. What did Noah mean by 'Please stay'? Did he want to talk to her and Dani together? Or did he really just want her to stay? Hayley didn't know, she wished she did but she didn't.

"So Hayles are you gonna tell us what Paris was like, or are we supposed to guess?" Will asked joking around

"Oh sorry! Have I been keeping you in suspense?"

"**_YEAH_**", everyone said, including Irene at the same time.

"It was fine, no it was better than fine it was amazing", she smiled.

She nearly felt completely happy when all of her family gave her confident smiles.

* * *

Dani knocked onto the door of her mum and dad's house in the city. She was boiling in a pink vest top and a denim skirt.

"Dani! Hi come on in", Shelley said, opening the door and letting her daughter in.

"Hey mum, is dad in?" Dani asked

"No, sorry why? Did you want to talk to him?"

"No I actually wanted to speak to you, but privately", Dani explained, relieved her father wouldn't hear this conversation

"Oh, ok what's wrong?"

"A lot, a lot is wrong", Dani said sitting down

"Why? What's happened?"

"Hayley, she's returned to Summer Bay, claiming the love of Noah"

"What? Dan are you being serious?"

"I knew that she'd come back one day, but I never thought that when she would come back, she'd come for Noah", Dani said almost breaking down.

"Aw! Dani um look have you and Hayley talked?" Shelley asked

"No, well yes but only when she first moved back and didn't have a clue what had happened"

"And what did she say when you told her?"

"She um she said that she hated be and that I'm her worst ever enemy"

"Really? Hayley? Wow she must have changed"

"She has mum all she wants is Noah"

"Maybe she really does love him"

"S-so are you on her side now?"

"Of course not, but you can't blame Hayley from loving Noah, it's exactly the same as Kirsty and Kane", Shelley said

"No mum it's not, it's completely different with Kirst and Kane"

"Well yes I know but"

"But nothing, I've told Noah that he has to chose me or **_Her_**"

"Now why did you do that?"

"Because he can't be with us both"

"Now this might not be like the Kirsty and Kane situation, but it is familiar isn't it?" Shelley asked.

"What? Oh, Oh! You mean when dad had to chose between you and Beth?" Dani asked

"Exactly"

"But, but he chose you"

"Right"

"Mum, he chose you, his first love", Dani said.

Dani realised that the situation between her mum and dad was exactly the same as the one between her and Noah. She also realised that Noah might choose Hayley. _He won't. _Dani thought but she couldn't be sure.

"Yeah but Noah and me we're married and we're happy _and _we're going to have a baby", Dani explained, giving the reasons why Noah should stay with her.

"_**DANI!"**_

"What?"

"You haven't told him!"

"Told him what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, young lady!"

"Oh that"

"Yes oh, you need to tell him"

"Why? We're so happy"

"Because it's not fair on all three of them. You need to tell Noah that it isn't his baby and you need to tell Scott that he's going to be a dad. And sooner rather than later".

* * *

Hayley Smith's Secret Diary

Haven't got much time to write this, as me Gypsy, Will, Nick, Lily and Irene are going out for dinner. So I'll update soon.

Signed a rushing 

Hayley Smith

Xx

* * *

_Authors Note: I hope that chapter was ok! I know it was a bit of a shock with the baby thing, but I didn't really want it to be Noah's. Please please please review I really want to know what you think. Next chapter Dani is forced to confess how will everyone take the news? _


	5. Secrets out, Dan!

_Home and Away:_

_Meant to be?_

_Chapter Five_

Noah awoke the following morning by the sound of the phone ringing. He rushed down the stairs and answered with a yawn.

"Hello?"

"Dani?"

"No it's Noah, who's speaking?"

"Oh Noah! Hi, it's Shelley"

"Oh hey Mrs. S. what's up?"

"Um, n-nothing much can you get Dani for me?"

"Sorry she's asleep at the moment, but I can wake her up if you want"

"Oh, no no it's fine, tell her when she does wake up to call me though, alright?"

"Yep"

"Okay bye Noah"

"Cya"

Noah cancelled the call with Shelley, not having a clue what was going on between his wife and her mother.

* * *

"Morning Hayles! Muffin for breakfast?" Will asked, preparing breakfast for everybody. 

"Not for me thanks, I'll stick with toast and coffee".

Hayley took a seat next to Gypsy who also had toast and coffee and was feeding Lily her cut up muffin.

"Where's Nick?" Hayley asked

"What the movie star? In bed", Will explained, jokingly.

"It's nine-thirty"

"That's Hollywood for ya", Will said again.

"Hayley, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me and Sally in Yabbie Creek today" Gypsy said

"Oh, sure yeah that'd be great"

"Lily will come and so will Sally's baby daughter Pippa"

"Cool", Hayley said smiling.

* * *

Dani got up and checked the phone. 

'_**You have six new messages, message one'**_

"Hi Dan, it's mum call me A.S.A.P thanks"

Each message said the same thing. Dani knew what her mum wanted talk about. She really didn't want to talk about it, but called Shelley anyway.

"Dani?"

"Yeah mum it's me, what's up?"

"You know exactly what's up, are you alone?"

"Yeah Noah's gone surfing"

"I take it you haven't told him"

"No I haven't"

"DANI! You have to, because if you don't I certainly will"

"Mum! That's blackmail"

"Dani I have to, I can't just let poor Noah think he's having a baby"

"_Poor _Noah how about _Poor _me, I have to fight to keep my husband!"

"Dani, you've lied to him for months it's gonna come out sooner or later"

"Just give it a while"

"Dani the baby will born in three months, it'll fly by"

"Mum"

"Don't mum me, I'm coming over to you"

"You're what! When?"

"Now"

"Mum you"

"Dani I'm coming over end of discussion, I'll see you in about half an hour".

Dani sighed; she knew a big lecture was heading her way.

* * *

"Aw! That outfit is so cute!" Sally said staring at the designer baby outfits in a shop window. 

"Yeah, it's gorgeous but look at the price!" Gypsy told her.

"**_OKAY! _**Moving on", Sally said, shocked at how much the pink dress cost.

Hayley smiled, she was happy she really was but a part of her wished she hadn't agreed to come shopping that day. She felt a bit left out. She loved her sister-in-law and she really liked Sally too. But they were both married with kids and still worked, Hayley was the opposite. At the moment she was unemployed and was single. The thought of kids hadn't even crossed her mind.

"So Hayley, how long will you be in Summer Bay for?" Sally asked

"Um no, I'm moving back for good the art scholarship is over", Hayley explained.

"Great" "What about you Gypsy are you, Will and Lily planning on moving back anytime soon?"

"No, we're just staying for a month or so, while we're having the extension"

"Oh okay, what about Nick?"

"He's going back to the states next week", Hayley explained.

"Mum"

"Dani I don't want to hear it I'm here to speak to Noah"

"Mum, please. Please don't do this"

"Dani I've got no other choice"

"Yes mum you have please"

"NOAH!"

"Mum no!"

Noah ran down the stairs.

"Mrs. S! Hey, what're you doing here?" Noah asked

"Noah there's something.."

"That I've got to tell you", Dani quickly butted in.

"Yeah Dan?"

"Um I, um I"

"Spit it out!" Noah said laughing

"Noah, the baby Dani's having."

_"YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER OF IT!"_ Dani blurted covering her mouth, in shock after she said it.

Noah stared; hardly breathing this wasn't happening was it?


	6. Talking it through

_Home and Away:_

_Meant to be?_

_Chapter Six_

_Thanks to everybody whose been reviewing, it's really good to know that you're enjoying it so far! I know the last chapter was very short (Shortest chapter I've ever written!) Hayley didn't write in her diary in the last chapter because I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger! This is mostly about Noah and Dani, enjoy!By the way my other Fanfic, Pointless relationship is now up based on the song Pointless Relationship by Tammin Sursok (Who plays Dani!) You can also listen to the song on Tammin's official website! Enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Please talk to me you've gotta believe I'm sorry", Dani begged.

"Sorry? No Dani I'm sorry but that isn't good enough. I'll see you later, if I can be bothered"

"Noah", but Dani was too late Noah had left the caravan park to go to the beach.

"Thanks mum! Thanks a lot!" Dani shouted moodily.

"Dani he had to find out!" Shelley argued back.

"Yes I know! But why didn't you listen to me? I wanted to tell him when I was ready! And to make matters even worse he had to hear it from his mother-in-law instead of his own wife!"

"Dani, look what would've happened if you'd never told them? And when your baby was sixteen and wanted to know who his/hers real dad was hmm what would you have done then?"

"I would've explained before that", Dani insisted

"Dani I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone else and I know that you would have waited and waited and waited and eventually never got round to telling them"

"Mum I.."

"Look, I haven't got much time to spare talk to Noah, explain and then tell Scott he certainly has a right to know bye sweetie", Shelley kissed her daughter on the cheek and left Summer Bay. Dani made herself a cup of tea but didn't drink it. She picked up a photo. It was a picture of her, Noah, Josh and Hayley on a cruise. Unfortunately it ended in disaster when the captain lost control of the boat; luckily Kane came to their rescue. Dani stared into the Picture, they looked so happy. How did her Life suddenly become so complicated? Thinking Just made her feel down. Besides she had Better things to worry about, she was going Find Noah and speak to him.

* * *

Noah sat on the beach staring into the deep blue sea. He watched couples swim together, and families help the kids swim. Why did they have such a perfect life? Why couldn't he and Dani be like that? He knew they would never be the best couple. Not with Hayley around and not with the baby. I'll kill that guy. Noah said, thinking to himself. Dani was his wife and he loved her more than anyone. Well that wasn't completely true. I love Hayley and I love Dani. How could he choose? Why did the two most beautiful girls in Summer Bay, in Sydney, In Australia, in the world have to love him? And why did he have to choose. Noah was interrupted by his nervous thoughts by Dani. 

"Noah"

He didn't answer, but just kept staring.

"Noah, please", Dani started "Please talk to me"

"Why?"

"Noah, I, I really need to explain"

"Explain what?"

"Explain everything"

"Go on then"

"I, I'm sorry I lied it was wrong"

"So why did you're mum tell me? Did you not have the guts to do it or something?"

"I, she um kinda forced me"

"So whose the dad, real dad?" Noah asked completely changing the subject.

"I can't tell you until I've told him"

"Jesse? Dan? Flynn? Scott?"

Dani jumped when she heard Scott's name "Noah look please stop guessing, I'll tell you later when I've told him"

"Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"Yes you do but"

"But nothing Dani"

"Look Noah, I will tell you when I've told him"

"When will that be? Couple of months?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Well that's how long it took you to tell me"

Dani looked down guiltily, knowing he was right.

"I told you, I'm sorry about that I know it was wrong"

"I wanna forgive you Dani, I really do"

"Then why can't you?"

"Let me just wait and see how he reacts first", Noah said getting up.

"Aw! Thank you"

"Dani, I never said I was definitely going to forgive you"

"I know, but thanks anyway"

"That's alright I guess, anyway I better get to the diner"

"Why? I mean who're you meeting there?"

"Just Hayles"

"Um Noah please don't tell anyone about this not even Hayley", Dani begged

"I won't"

Noah walked off in the direction of the diner and Dani had no other choice but to tell Scott about the baby.

_

* * *

Hayley Smith's Secret Diary_

_I've got to do this quickly (again!) as I'm meeting Noah in the diner. I wonder what he wants, has he chosen? Nah! He can't have or he'll tell Dani and me to both go with him. Unless Dani is coming! Oh god! I'm freaking out here, who'll he choose? Oh no I can't write I'm too nervous! By the way I got the pictures back from the twins' party and they're pretty good!_

_Signed a nervous_

_Hayley Smith_

_Xx_

_

* * *

_

**_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone, who reviewed chapter five! I know the chapters have been updated quick! But i've just got a load of homework so I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter to come up! But I might update quicker. Please read and review!_**

**_Love NoahHayley4eva _**

**_Xx_**


	7. Scott Knows!

_Home and Away:_

_Meant to be?_

_Chapter Seven_

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter six and thanks for your suggestions! This chapter will be more about Dani/Scott talking; will she tell him about the baby? My pen name is _now _Tamminsongzrule. Enjoy this chap!

* * *

**

Noah sat in the booth in the diner tensely opposite Hayley.

"Oh the salad sounds nice doesn't it?" Hayley asked whilst looking at the blue menu

"What? Oh sorry Hayles, yeah salad sounds great", Noah answered.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine"

"Are you sure? I mean you seem a bit worried", Hayley told him

"No it's just me and Dani we had a bit of a disagreement, nothing to worry about", Noah said giving Hayley half a smile.

"Okay if your sure", Hayley said

"Fine Hayles so two salads?" Noah asked before going up to the counter and giving Irene their orders.

* * *

Dani stood outside the palace, not sure whether it was the right time to tell Scott about the baby. Finally she made a decision, she took a deep breath and knocked on the red door.

"Hi Dani", Leah smiled at her

"Hey is Scott in?" Dani asked her

"No, but he's due in any second", Leah explained

"Oh okay", Dani said about to leave the palace

"But you can stay and have a cup of tea until he gets in"

"Thank-you", Dani smiled

Dani walked in and looked around. It seemed centuries ago since she, Noah, Scott and Hayley had lived there together. Leah had made the house look so much better. She had more photos and it was way tidier. Scott lived there with Leah, VJ and Dan. Dani took a seat at the kitchen table and banged her fingers on the table quietly whilst waiting for Scott.

"Are you alright Dani?" Leah asked her concerned

"What? Um yeah, I'm uh fine", Dani told her

"Okay"

For the next ten minutes the two girls sat in silence sipping their tea. Leah was so grateful when Scott came through the door.

"Hey Leah! Oh Dani", Scott said a little unhappily

"Hi"

"Um Scott, Dani wants to speak to you so I'm gonna grab VJ and let you two talk", Leah said running out the room.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Scott asked, putting down his bag.

"Uh I just wanted to uh catch up, what's been happening on the blaxland?" Dani asked trying to avoid the baby subject.

"Why can't you just ask Kane? Or Alf?" Scott asked her

"Well they're busy", Dani said

"Dani what's this really about? You've never had any interest in the blaxland and now all of a sudden you dying to know about it", Scott told her

"Okay", Dani started embarrassed she'd been caught out. "Well you know the baby I'm having?" Dani asked him.

"_What _about it?" Scott asked

"Well"

"Hurry up Dani"

"You are the baby's father", Dani said quickly

"What? You told me Noah was", Scott said shocked

"I know, I just"

"You just _lied _Dani", Scott said, finishing off her sentence

"NO!"

"What? I mean is this true?" Scott asked "I mean I asked you when you first found out you were pregnant but you said Noah was the dad"

"I thought he was"

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of months"

"What? Does Noah know?" Scott asked

"I told him this morning"

"This is unbelievable", Scott said slamming the palace door shut and getting into his car.

Dani sat at the kitchen table alone, how did this happen? _Why_ did she lie?

* * *

Hayley Smith's Secret Diary

Something has happened between Noah and Dani. And it's not about this 'love triangle' it's something else. I asked Noah what was wrong but he just said everything was fine. I can tell when he's lying and when something's bothering him. What is it? I'm sure he'll tell me soon. Nick went back to America today and me and Will drove him to the airport. Gypsy, Will and Lily are going back to Queensland in two weeks so I'd better make the most of their visit. It's still bothering me that I don't know what's happened between Dani and Noah. It can't be that important or he'd tell me, wouldn't he? Oh I don't know, I need to stop worrying and just wait and see. Write more tomorrow.

Signed

Hayley Smith

Xx

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hey! Pleaze review dying to know what you think and could you also tell me what you want to happen! (I know how it will end but i luv suggestions!) :D_**


	8. The Whole Bay Know

_**Home and Away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Dani sat alone in the caravan park house. She felt tired, weak and lonely. Noah hadn't talked to her since their conversation on the beach and Scott hadn't talked to her either. Why and how did her life become such a mess? Why did it have to happen to her? A few weeks ago her and Noah were happy and looking forward to the birth of their baby. But Dani knew that was only a dream. The baby would never look like Noah, only her and Scott. Dani put on a jacket the only people she could talk to right now, were her family.

* * *

"Are you serious? I'm going to be a grandmother, oh my goodness!" Beth said excitedly after Scott had told her the news about Dani. 

"Well if you're that happy about it", Scott said moodily.

"C'mon Scott it's the best news ever", Beth told him.

"What's the best news ever?" Robbie asked confused. Him, Henry and Matilda had just returned home from a walk on the beach.

"Uh Scott can I tell them?" Beth asked, she sounded as though she were begging.

"Yeah no reason not to I guess", Scott said

"Alright, Scott is going to be a father, he is the dad of Dani's baby!" Beth told them

Matilda smiled "Oh right! I'm going to be an auntie I've got to go call Abi", She said excitedly running up the stairs to tell her friend the good news.

"That's great Scott", Robbie said.

"Big deal", Henry said, turning on the TV.

"Henry", Beth warned

"Congratulations Scott", he said and followed his siblings up the stairs.

* * *

Kirsty and Jade sat in shock as Dani told them about Scott. 

"How did he take the news?" Jade asked curiously.

"Not well, he stormed out", Dani said crying.

Jade and Kirsty gave their older sister a hug which made Dani cry even harder as it felt like old times.

"Dan it'll be alright, he'll come around", Kirsty told her.

"What about Noah? He won't, he'll hate me", Dani sobbed.

"Dani even if he doesn't you'll never be alone", Jade told her.

"Yeah", Kirsty agreed, "You'll have the baby and us and mum and dad"

Dani tried to smile, but that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted Noah.

As the three sisters carried on their conversation they had no idea Hayley was listening from her bedroom. _Scott's the father? _Hayley thought _No wonder Noah was upset._

Hayley came out from her room and sat on a chair beside Dani.

"Oh my god Hayley! Did you hear what we were talking about?" Dani said panicking

"Yes", Hayley answered.

Hayley stood up and walked over to Dani. Kirsty and Jade exchanged glances what was Hayley about to do? But they needn't worry. Hayley walked over to her and gave her a big hug. To the girls it felt as though they back to being friends again.

* * *

By the next day nearly everyone in Summer Bay knew about Dani/Scott/Noah. People were going up to Noah and saying how sorry they were. And they were going up to Scott and congratulating him. Dani was sick of it. What about her? No one said anything to her. They probably all thought she was mean and selfish. Noah had been staying at Irene's and sleeping on the sofa. He hadn't spoken to Dani once, just thrown her horrid looks. Scott had been the same he wasn't happy about the baby, unlike his family who were excited. Dani had stayed in the caravan park house. But Jade and Kirsty took it in turns to stay there too, so Dani wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Matilda and Beth sat at the dining room table eating ice cream and discussing the baby. 

"They're going to have to start thinking of names soon", Beth said

"Yeah, I hope it's a girl", Matilda said

"Oh, I don't mind", Beth, explained.

The baby was due in two months and the Hunters were getting excited. Scott however was dreading it. He didn't want to be a dad. Why couldn't his life stay the same?

Dani was nervous. Would Noah leave her? Would Scott stand by her? Nobody knew. She just prayed she'd get all the help and support she needed.

* * *

_Hayley Smith's Secret Diary _

_So much has happened since I last wrote. Noah isn't the father of Dani's baby, Scott is! I know I was shocked to. I feel sorry for all three of them. Noah, because he was lied to. Scott, because he never knew. And Dani because there must have been so much pressure. Maybe we could be friends again, I'm not sure yet._

_Signed a shocked _

_Hayley Smith_

_Xx

* * *

**Authors Note: I know this chapters were quick but i'm bored! Pleaze keep reading and reviewing and giving me suggestions!** _

**Tamminsongzrule**

**Xx

* * *

Extra Authors Note: I have created a Home and Away communinty, if anyone would like to become a member of staff please drop a review on any of my stories and let me know your pename! I am the manager and i hope to get some staff, let me know A.S.A.P!**

Chloe / Tamminsongzrule :-)

(Manager of Home and Away Fiction)

Xx


	9. Decision Time

_**Home and Away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Authors Note: Thnx to Lozzy Babe (Lozzy, your story always there is onour community and you're a member of staff)and Starlet-girl who would like to join my community. If anyone else would like to just put it on your review. Now about the story. Will Noah and Hayley be reunited? I know you want them to be starlet-girl! Thnx for the suggestions and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**

Hayley woke by the sound of the local paper hitting the front door. She yawned, put on her dressing gown and went to get the paper. It was 'Summer News' Dani's local paper. As editor Dani got paid a lot to have this paper delivered to everyone's doors weekly. Hayley looked under the gossip column and saw what she was dreading.

**TANYA'S GOSSIP!**

**Well Summer Bay has just got interesting! On Monday, Hayley Smith returned to everybody's surprise. Everyone first saw Hayley and Jade Sutherland and Kirsty Phillips' eighteenth birthday party. Hayley wore a long pink dress with a matching purse/bag. As you can probably guess Danielle Lawson, editor of this paper wasn't too happy about Smith's return. She says;**

**'Hayley has only come back to take Noah away from us all, but in a couple of months she'll be gone again and we won't see her for another two years'**

**Noah Lawson, Dani's husband was of course happy by his ex-girlfriends return.**

**'It's great to have Hayles back, back where she belongs'**

**Will this cause more problems between the Lawsons? But a number of Summer Bay residents are incredibly happy to have Smith back. Local bar owner Jesse McGregor, Hayley's old business partner says;**

**'It was a big shock for everyone, Noah and Dani especially but it's a good shock I'm thrilled to have Hayles back'**

**Hayley's old history teacher, Sally Fletcher and mother of one, Pippa says;**

**'I think it's the best. We always knew Hayley would come back, so why is it a shock? It's great, finally our Art Girl is back'**

**Also Josie Russell, cousin of evil Angela Russell and aunt of beach girl Natasha Andrews says;**

**'Hayley has been here for a week, and already I think she's great! She's a really nice girl and everybody must have missed her terribly, I know I would have. Even if she did mistake me for my cousin!'**

**And last but not least Summer Bay's newcomer, Ric Dalby, the student expelled from Yabbie Creek high says**

**'She seems like a nice girl, but why would she _want _to come back to Summer Bay?'**

**So will Dani and Noah live happily ever after and get on with their lives, even with Hayley around? Or will he realise that Hayley has always been his true love? More gossip next week!**

**Written by Tanya Henderson, gossip columnist for 'Summer News' edited by Rachel Sands, Danielle Lawson's assistant.

* * *

**

Hayley stared at the article. Why would Dani write such a thing? But then Hayley looked at the bottom line 'Edited by Rachel Sands, Danielle Lawson's assistant'. _Dani's never seen this? _Hayley thought. Noah emerged from the sofa.

"Hey"

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

"Nah, what's that?"

"What? Oh uh Dani's newspaper", Hayley explained

"Is that a picture of you?"

"Yeah, here read", Hayley handed Noah the article.

After reading the first few lines Noah guessed what it was about.

"This isn't good", Noah said.

* * *

Dani got the paper and began to read it. Anxious to see what Tanya had put in her gossip this week, Dani flipped through to find the right page. 

"What? When did I say that?" Dani asked herself, looking at what she'd 'said'

"Morning Dan", Jade said happily.

"Oh hey"

"What's up?"

"Read", Dani ordered

Jade sat down and read through Tanya's brief article.

"How come you haven't seen this before?" Jade asked

"I'm on my maternity leave, so I left Rachel in charge, that was a bad idea though"

"Are you gonna fire her?"

"You bet your life I'm gonna fire her, this could totally ruin mine and Noah's marriage", Dani said.

"I though you said it was ruined", Jade told her

"Oh my god! He told me last night I forgot"

"Told you what?"

"That he's going to come round here at twelve, to tell us his decision, who he picks me or Hayley"

* * *

The morning flew by and before anyone knew it, it was 11:30. Hayley was sitting at the kitchen counter at the beach house reading a magazine. 

"Hi Hayles", Noah said walking in from outside

"Hey"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah", Hayley said knowing it was time for Noah to tell her his choice.

"Hayles I really missed you when you were in Paris. I know we said we loved each other before you left. I shouldn't have married Dani. I do love her, I really do. But with you and me it's more special. I realise that we're supposed to be together. And, well Hayley, I love you", Noah said.

Hayley smiled, he'd chosen her. She stood up and hugged him and then they shared a romantic kiss, it was the best moment of their lives. And nothing could stop them being together ever again.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Aw! Wasn't that sweet? lol! Nah i really hope you liked that. I couldn't possibly leave Dani with Noah! Please review it and more suggestions, it's nowhere near finished! There are a lot more plots to come!_**

**_I was just wondering if anyone whose reading this is from Australia, coz if you are do ya know who the Summer Bay stalker is? I live in the UK but i read whats happening and i know there's someone stalking everyone at the moment! _**

**_I'm guessing it's Jesse, coz it said on that the stalker goes to jail, so they have to leave the programme. And the only person who is leaving this year is Ben Unwin(Jesse) Oh well i could be wrong. But could you let me know by putting it on the review? Is it also true that Hayley's pregnant with Kim's baby :(? I hope not! I know i'm a bit H&A mad but none of my friends watch it they're too busy watching Eastenders (Which is boring at the moment!) So could anyone who lives in Oz let me know that on a review! I would really appreciate it! Next chapter soon and i'm looking forward to reading those reviews (And finding out all the h&a goss!) _**

**_Love Chloe Xx_**


	10. Whatever Will Be

_**Home and Away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_Authors Note: Hey again! Hope chap 9 woz good! Starlet-Girl i just wanna let ya know that the Community thing is on this website fanfictionnet! I wish i had my own site. It's called the C2 and people if they're a member of staff put their stories under it. I am a member of staff and manager!Lozzy is a member staff and has got always there under it. And i've got Home and Away Uncovered: Secrets and Psychos. Anyway sorry if you're confused! The Home and away C2 which i made is called Home and Away fiction and there's 2 stories under it! Anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**

Noah broke the news to Dani a couple of hours after he told Hayley. She took it reasonably well but it was obvious she was upset.

Dani sat on the beach staring at the stars. Her life was over. Her wishes didn't come true. Noah left her. But there was still one wish, which might happen, Scott might stand by her. Dani kept staring when Beth decided to join her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Beth asked, meaning the scenery.

"Yeah"

"Dani, I'm sorry about Noah"

"It's fine we were never perfect"

"But it must be hard for you"

"A bit, I'll get through it", Dani sighed not meaning a word she'd just said.

"You'll always have your mum and dad and Jade and Kirsty and me", Beth added

"Thanks Beth"

"Well I'd better be off, but first Scott wanted me to give you this, before he left", Beth said handing Dani a brown envelope.

"Left?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

"Uh Dan Scott left this afternoon"

"What? Where's he going"?

"To America, he's staying with an old College friend"

"And he didn't bother to tell me?"

"He said for me to give you this, apparently you'd understand once you've read it", Beth said talking about the letter.

Dani didn't answer. Beth left her. Dani held the envelope tightly, anxious to know what's so important inside it. She couldn't wait any longer and teared open the envelope quickly. Inside was Scott's walkman and a CD. On the walkman it said 'PRESS PLAY' Dani did as she was asked and a song came on.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings. At times I dread my now and envy where I've been. Coz that's when quiet wisdom takes control at least I've got a story no one's told._

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breath_

_Coz although we like to know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land._

_These days it feels naïve to put your faith in hope. To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow. Coz that's when fears will usually lead you blind. And now I try to under-analyse._

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breath_

_Coz although we like to know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land._

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind,_

_A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_Take _

_The good, the bad_

_Just breathe_

_Coz although we like to know what life's got planned no one knows if shooting stars will land._

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breath_

_Coz although we like to know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land._

Dani smiled, it was the song Scott played to her when she got married to Noah. Did it mean for her to forget him? Another piece of paper was in the envelope and it had Scott's handwriting on it.

**_Dear Dani,_**

**_By the time you read this I will be on the plane to America. Please forgive me for not saying goodbye. I hope the song you've just listened to meant something. I'm sorry but I have to leave Summer Bay. I can't be a dad. Please forgive me and please tell our son or daughter to forgive me. It's nothing to do with them it's me. I'm an idiot I know but I can't be a dad. I wish you the best of luck in the future. And I'm sorry about what happened between you and Noah. Can you please wish him and Hayley the best too? I really do hope you have a happy life and this is my only way to say goodbye to you and to Summer Bay._**

**_All the best_**

**_Scott_**

**_X_**

Dani's eyes watered. Scott was gone. Gone forever. And she was left alone to raise a baby. Dani felt a pain in her stomach. She cried in help. Beth came running.

"Don't worry darling it's okay", she calmed Dani down. "I'll call someone and we'll get you to the hospital"

"Why?" Dani panicked

"Sweetheart, your baby is about to be born", Beth smiled encouragingly.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Any good? Do ya recognise that song it's Tammin's Whatever Will Be, but now i've realised she plays Dani! Oh well, i like that song and thought it was appropraite for Scott to give her! Please review. Next chapter is set a week later and Dani's baby is born. Coming soon!_**

**_Love Tamminsongzrule_**

**_Xx_**


	11. One month later

_**Home and Away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**Chapter Eleven** _

**_Authors Note: Hey guyz, i haven't been getting any responses from the last two chapters have you given up reading? I hope not! This chapter is set one month later, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a month since Noah had chosen Hayley over Dani. A month since Scott had left left Dani the note. A month since the birth of their child. Dani had given birth that night to a baby boy. Kyle Sutherland. Dani had changed her name back to Sutherland after Kyle was born. _**

Dani sat at the kitchen table in the caravan park watching Jade feed Kyle his breakfast. She smiled; her life had become so much easier thanks to Kyle. She had a reason to live. It still hurt a little to see Hayley and Noah hold hands on the street, but Dani wasn't jealous anymore she was happy for them. Her and Hayley were almost best friends again, so life was turning out to be wonderful.

* * *

It was the lunch hour in the beachside diner and it was packed with customers. Alf was busy actually cooking in the back while Leah and Colleen gossiped, Irene was working at the front today. 

"Hey Irene need any help?" Hayley asked

"That'd be great love, do you mind taking people's orders for me?" Irene asked.

"Course I don't mind"

"Great"

Hayley grabbed a blue apron and a notebook. She headed to Dani, Kirsty, Kane and Kyle's booth.

"Hey"

"Hi, Hayles are you working here?" Dani asked

"Just giving Irene a hand, have you decided what you want yet?"

"Yep, can we have two coffee's, one coke, one burger and a warm milk", Kirsty asked

"Sure, who's having the burger then?" Hayley asked

"Kane, the greedy pig!" Kirsty said nudging Kane and laughing.

"Hey! I didn't have any breakfast", Kane protested.

"Okay", Hayley said and walked away to give the orders to Leah.

"So are you and Hayley friends again?" Kane asked

"Yeah, we're getting there"

"That's good"

Dani gave her sister a smile. _Everything will be all right, as long as I have Kyle, Jade and Kirsty.

* * *

_

Hayley stood in front of her easel holding the paintbrush in her hand. She was wearing one of Noah's old white shirts and had her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was painting a portrait of Kirsty and Kane. Copying a picture Hayley had taken when they were at the party. As Hayley went back to her easel again there was a loud bang at the front door. Hayley put down her equipment and answered it.

"Hayley!" the deep recognisable voice said to her.

"Josh?"

* * *

**_Authors Note: Wasn't expecting that were you?_** **_I wasn't either. But alot of you wanted a twist, so i thought Josh! Special thanks to _**

**_Starlet-girl_**

**_and Lozzy_**

**_You guyz are my best reviewers and your reviews are so kind! I know this chapter woz short but the next one will be a bit longer._**

**_If anyone can tell me who they think the summer bay stalker is, put it on the review! (I'm thinking Jesse, Dan or Flynn) Please, please, please, please review this just so i know your still reading and what you think of it!_**

**_Next chapter very soon. Hope you guz review soon too. Keep sending em in!_**

**_Love Dani Sutherland Xx_**


	12. Josh's Offer

_**Home and Away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

****

**_Authors Note: Another chapter done, hooray! This chapter continues from where it left off._**

**_Thanks to Gypsy Nash and Starlet-girl for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Josh? What, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked._**

"A hello would be nice", Josh smirked "Can I come in?"

"Well I guess"

Hayley looked at him. Josh West the man who had ruined her art exhibition in the city, by selling her painting of Noah.

"What do you want Josh?"

"I've come to offer you something"

"And what, would that be?"

"Okay, my mum's brand new newspaper in New Zealand saw your art work in Paris and has offered you a full time job, to draw in the newspaper", Josh explained

"What! Are you serious?"

"100 serious"

"This is _huge_" "So I'll be sending my work to New Zealand then right?"

"No"

"Then how else will the publishers get my work?" Hayley asked confused.

"Hayley you can't stay in Summer Bay, you'll have to move to New Zealand"

"Oh", Hayley stayed silent for a while.

"I'll leave you to think about it", Josh said

"How long have I got?"

"Until 7:00pm", Josh smirked

"What?"

"You heard, I'll meet you on the beach at dead on seven"; Josh said and walked out of the house to leave Hayley alone.

Hayley sat on a chair and got lost in her thoughts. This was the opportunity of a lifetime! She could have her work published! This was amazing. But she knew what Josh was like and his mother, Jackie West. Noah wouldn't be able to go with her. Would she have to choose her work or him all over again?

Dani peered over at Noah who was talking to Dan. He looked so happy. She was happy for him. It did make her wonder, though. What would've happened if she'd never told him the truth about Kyle? Would they still be together? _There's no point in wondering, it's in the past._

Hayley sat on the beach at a quarter to seven. She'd made her final decision. She kept having doubts. Was it the right choice? She wanted both. But she couldn't always get what she wanted. Five minutes passed, but it seemed like a lifetime. _Where's Josh? _It was typical she was early and Josh well, wasn't. At long last he turned up with a massive grin on his face.

"G'day"

"This isn't funny Josh, pressuring me like this"

"Hey it's your decision"

"I know!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"What have you decided? Yes or no?"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me No!"

"Why? This is-"

"I've giving you my answer I love Noah and I'm not leaving him. I've left him for you once before and I'm not making the mistake of doing it again".

Hayley walked off knowing that was the last time she'd hear of Josh West.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hey hope that was good! Next chapter is on as well so keep reading!_**

**_Love Dani Sutherland Xx_**


	13. A Panicky Moment

_**Home and Away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

****

**_Authors Note: Hey guyz heres next chap enjoy!

* * *

_**

_Prologue of chapter thirteen: This is set two years later in Summer Bay. Hayley and Noah are still together and Hayley is working for Dani at 'Summer News' for cartoon designer. Kyle and Dani live in Sally and Flynn's house, as Sally and Flynn moved into the caravan park house.

* * *

_

The sun rose in Summer Bay. Another normal Saturday. Surfers began to arrive at the beach. Dani peered out of her bedroom window. Another beautiful warm day in the Bay. Dani looked at her pink alarm clock seven o'clock an hour until she had to drop Kyle off and go to work. Kyle went to the same daytime playgroup as VJ Patterson. Dani was still the editor of Summer Bay's weekly newspaper 'Summer News' and had hired Hayley to work for her a couple of months ago. Everything was perfect again. Dani and Kyle were happy. Noah and Hayley were happy. And Dani and Hayley were best friends again. Everyone was happy.

* * *

Hayley arrived at the office at exactly half past eight. She wore a simple black suit and wore her hair down and straight. She smiled today she was happy. Noah had proposed to her a year ago. And they were getting married in two weeks. Hayley couldn't wait, everything was planned. Dani was her maid of honour. And Noah's best man was Dan. Everyone was invited it was going to be the event of the year. The wedding was being held in the city where Hayley held her art exhibition. Hayley was going to wear white dress. And her bridesmaids; Dani, Matilda, Leah, Josie, Tasha, Kirsty, Jade and Sally were going to wear similar style dresses. Hayley couldn't wait; her dream was about to come true. She was going to be Hayley Lawson.

* * *

Summer Bay high School's first bell rang. Students dashed from one class to another quickly. On his way to his next class Noah caught up with Dan.

"Hey mate, go your speech sorted out yet?" Noah asked him

"Working on it, relax Noah you've got a week remember?"

"Right a week"

"Anyway I'll catch up with you later yeah?"

"Sure"

Noah watched Dan walk away. He was starting to get nervous. The wedding was seven days away. And he felt a little unprepared. _It'll be fine._ Noah said to himself not knowing if he was lying or not.

* * *

**_Authors Note: I know it was very very very short! But the next chapter will be updated quickly and it'll have h/n wedding! Will things go according to plan?_**

**_Love Dani Sutherland Xx_**


	14. Wedding day bliss?

**_Home and Away:_**

**_Meant to be?_**

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

**_Wedding day bliss?_**

****

**_A/N: Hey before i start i just wanna say massive thanks to people!_**

_**Gypsy Nash**_

**_willowsfano1_**

_**starlet-girl**_

**_iluvtheo.c_**

**_Lynd_**

**_Thanks for reviewing guyz. And the chapter we've all been waiting for Hayley Smith and Noah Lawson's wedding! Will everything go right:o)_**

**_

* * *

_**

The day of Hayley and Noah's wedding arrived, and quickly.It started off as a stormy day, but as themorning went on it became brighter, the weathercouldn't be that mean to Hayley and Noah, even though it was to Sally and Flynn.Hayley wokeup early. She was sent over to Sally's house, whereall the other girls went to get their make-upand hair done. Hayley was much calmer then she thought she'd be, which was good. She was relaxed and very excited but was a bit anxious and nervous to see how the day turned out.Nick couldn't make it due to an awkward film schudule andWill and Gypsy wouldn't be able to make the ceremony but the reception. Dani was taking baby Kyle to the wedding, although Colleen would be supervising him. The girls were mucking around when Dani arrived.Leah was trying to do Kirsty's hair, when all the others in the background were trying on pink crazy wigs and laughing. Dani smiled, it felt weird. This was howeveryone behaved on her wedding day.She felt it was too much and toldeveryone it was too hot and she needed some fresh air. Seeing her go Sally frowned.

"Hey are youalright?"

"Fine, it's really hot in thereI just need a little bit of air"

"Are you sure that's it?" Sally askedseeing right through her.

"What else would it be?"

"Well maybe the fact that your best friend is marrying your ex-husband today"

"I dunno what todo Sal", Dani said feeling the way she felt when Sally was her teacher and she had a problem.

"Well for a start, how do you feel?"

"Jealous. And I don't know why! It's my best friends wedding I should be thrilled! Iam happy for them I _am _I just-"

"Feel upset"

"Yeah"

"Dani, Hayley_and _Noah will understand okay? It's normal for you to feel like this"

"You think?"

"Absolutely, now I think we shouldget back inside and start getting ready"

"I agree"

* * *

At the beach house where the boys were getting ready, things weren't running so smoothly. Flynn hadbeen in the bathroom all morning throwing up,heinsisted it was the curry he ate last night but it was obvious it was thedrink rather than the food.

"Flynnman how manyglasses of wine didyou have?"Kim joked

"Not funny", Flynn said and rushed to the toilet again.

Noah was runningaround the house for some reason.

"Jess! Have you seen my tie?" Noah asked

"No, you had it last night"

"I know but it's gone!"

"Don't worry mate, we'll find it"

"Hold on, whose tie are you wearing?"

"My own"

"No it's mine. Thanks alot Jesse that just wasted half an hour"

"Sorry"

"Thanks just don't mess up again ok? Dan! Have you got the rings?"

"Yep they're right here inmy p-o-ck-e-t"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Um,I seem to have lost the rings"

"What? You can't have"

"Oh no! I've left them at Sal and Flynn's"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"I'm not"

"Dan! But the girlsare there how're we supposed to get them?"

"I'll call Leah. Noah sit_down_ stop panickingI'll get them"

Noah sat down at the kitchen table tapping his fingers, worried.

"Leah? Hey it'sDan. Can you do me a _massive_favour? Okay I left the rings on the kitchen counter I think so- you've got them? Great, can you bring them round? Excellent! See you in a sec okay? Bye"

"Told you there's nothing to worry about", Dan said cooley.

* * *

The rest of the morning wentby quickly and Flynn stop chuckingup, much to Noah's relief. And before Hayleyknew it she was stepping out in style out of the limo. She peered around, looking for something, but she wasn't sure what. Then she found him, leaning on a railing smiling back at her, waving.Ken Smith, her father. Hayley smiled back.

"You didn't think i'dmiss my little girl's big day did you?" he asked her.

"Of course not", Hayley said to him.

"Hayles are you ok?" Dani asked puzzled that her friend was talking to herself.

"Fine", Hayley said, realising that she was the only person who couldsee her fathers ghost or spirit. He stoodup and walked up to his daughter and linked his arm into hers.

* * *

"You may now kissher", the vicar announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Hayley and Noah shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Ken, who was sitting next to Irene clapped and winked at his daughter. Hayley winked back. It didn't matter if she was the only one who could see him; he was all so real to her. After the ceremony, everyone went back to Summer Bay for the registry party. Jesse and Josie had gone out of their ways to book an amazing party.

"Irene can I talk to you for a sec?" Hayley asked

"Sure love"

"Uh today when I walked down the aisle, I wasnt alone"

"You weren't?"

"No, dad was there, he was with me"

"Aw darl that's fantastic"

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I do, I know Ken wouldn't miss your big day for the world".

Hayley smiled Irene was right. Her dad _was _there. In fact he was always there with her, she just couldn't see him and didn't look far enough to find him.

* * *

_**Hayley Lawson's (Yay!) Secret Diary**_

_**Well we did it! Noah and me are finally the Lawsons! It was a fantastic wedding and everyone had a good time. Dad was there. He walked me down the aisle and he smiled all through the ceremony. I was amazed to see him, but it was only me who saw him. Leah caught the boquet will her and Dan be next to get married? Well got to go now write more soon**_

_**Signed **_

_**Mrs. Hayley Lawson!**_

**_Xx

* * *

A/N: How was that? Hope it was good! I didn't have the guts to make Noah run off, and they just belong together, so they are happily married (For how long) I don't know how long it will take me to put up next chapter because_**

A) I'm working on a new fic about Dalby and his dad is really horrible but then his dad dies. And Josie is involved in his will and no-one except Dalby and Josie know! Laurie Foell is my fav actress and Tammin and Josie is really cool so I wanted to do a fic about her coz there aren't many! And Dalby has just arrived over here and he's a good actor and quite a good character!

B) Summer exams are next Thursday and Friday so i'll be revising :o(

But I will try and get some spare time!

PLEASE REVIEW! AND ANY SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! ALSO CHECK OUT MY DALBY/JOSIE STORY WHEN YOU SEE IT AND REVIEW THAT! SO REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS PLEAS

L0ve Dani Sutherland

Xx


	15. You're My Butterfly

**_Home and Away:_**

**_Meant to be?_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Your my butterfly_**

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing lately! Thank you to Dani and Hayley for your suggestions i'll keep them in mind! My exams are over so i've got more time to update my fics! My Dalby/Ric and Josie fanfic 'Same Past?' will be up soon, hopefully! I hope you enjoy this chapter it's based on Delta Goodrem's song Butterfly! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Dani placed the picture of Hayley and Noah on their wedding dayon top of the fireplace. She was now glad they were together. They deserved to be happy. Just like she was with baby Kyle. Dani turned on the radio and one of her favourite songs came on:

_i won't hurt you  
i'll protect you  
i won't let the rain fall down  
i'll always be around_

_and baby i will understand if sometimes  
you just want to spread your wings and fly  
and let your colours shine_

_and everyday i wanna be a risk you take  
make a promise that will never break for life_

_you're my butterfly  
don't fly away open my hands your free  
praying you'll come back to me  
you're my butterfly  
don't fly away  
you're my reality  
always be my gravity  
you're my butterfly  
come on and touch the sky  
you're my butterfly_

_i won't forget you  
or neglect you  
won't let no-one take your place  
in your eyes i see my face_

_and baby do you know that everybody watches  
every time that you take flight  
they're blinded by your light_

_every day the feeling's gonna be the same  
i can promise that will never change for life_

Dani smiled that song almost reminded her and Scott's relationship. She felt as though Delta (Goodrem) was thinking of them when she wrote that song. Kyle was at his daily playgroup whilst Dani was catching up with some housework. As she sang along and loudly a loud knock from the door inturrupted her. Dani opened it, mop in her hand and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Scott?"

"Uh, hi Dani"

"Whatare you doing here?"

"I've moved back", he said smiling

"Since when?"

"This morning"

"Oh"

Scott paused and looked at his beautiful ex-girlfriend.

"Dani, I'm uh really sorry"

"Okay", Dani said quitely and not looking directly at him

"So can I come in?"

Daninodded andwalked over to the fireplace and continued to clean. Scott followed her looking at the photos around the room.

"So Hayles and Noah got married?" Scott asked staring at some of the wedding photos

"Oh yeah they got married a couple of weeks ago"

"Oh"

Scott stopped and looked at the next two pictures there was one with Dani holding Kyle and one with Sally and Leah holding him, Scott smiled knowing who the baby was. Dani smiled too knowing what Scott was thinking.

"Is this him?"

"Yeah that's Kyle"

"He's-" Scott stopped not knowing how to describe his son.

"Yeah I know", Dani agreed knowing what he meant.

"So where is he?"

"He's at nursery"

"Oh"

"Why? Do you want to meet him? Colleen is bringing him home at four"

"Of course, that's why I'm back"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

Dani smiled at Scott. She wasn't alone a single parent, finally. Scott wanted to help bring Kyle up and she was going to let him.

"Great how 'bout I give Colleen a buzz see if she can bring him any earlier?"

* * *

__

_Hayley Lawson's Secret Diary_

_You'll never guess what, but Scott came back today! He met Kyle as well and from what Dani told me they got on like a house on fire! Of course Kyle is only two so he didn't really understand what was happening but apparently he really likes Scott! Noah and me were digging out pictures today and you'll never guess what ones we found of Dani!_

_Signed_

_Hayley Lawson_

_Xx

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey another chapter done! Only two more chaptersleft and a seperate epilogue :( Anyway please review and tell me what you think and if anyone wants Scott and Dani to get back together! Okay so please please please review! Thanks to those of you who have but please more reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**L0ve 2 everyone reading Dani Sutherland**

**Xx**


	16. All Seats Taken

_**Home and away:**_

_**Meant to be?**_

_**ChapterSixteen:All Seats Taken**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guyz it's been at least a month. I've been busy homework, talking on forums :) making graphics, listening to Tammin's album! Hope you like this chapter one more left and an epilogue :( This is dedicated to anyone who has read and reviewed I love you guyz!**__**

* * *

**_

For the past month Dani and Scott had been seeing a lot of each other. They took Kyle out to the park, the beach and went on picnics with Beth and the rest of the hunters. Dani and Scott were friends again. Scott had moved back in with Beth and Dani still lived on her own with Kyle. Sometimes they felt as though they could be more than friends, but Dani didn't know. 

"Hey Dan"

"Oh hi Scott"

"Is it alright if I take Kyle out today?"

"Sure"

"Okay great"

"He's at Colleen's at the moment"

"Thanks, I'll drop off later"

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Cya"

Dani switched on the radio and strangely enough a song came on, which explained exactly how she was thinking.

_(I'm all booked up for you, baby)_  
_Don't need no ticket, don't need no reservation, _

_i got my table set for two,_  
_Don't bring no money, just your imagination, _

_for all the things that we can do._  
_Iskip my entree and stick to table water, _

_i got my main course for desert,_  
_Idim the lights, the dj can take a hike, _

_causewe don't need no chaperon tonight. _

_Causeall i want is what you got (all seats taken),  
and all i don't is what you're not (no mistaken).  
And all i want is what you got (all seats taken),  
so don't you bring your crew, i'm all booked up for you.  
For you, i'm all booked up for you, baby. _

_So come on closer, this ain't no business meeting,  
so you don't need a shirt and tie (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah).  
and tell your friends, i don't really mean no offence,  
it's a private invitation, this place has got a lot, got tonight. _

_Cause all i want is what you got (all seats taken),_  
_and all i don't is what you're not (no mistaken).  
And all i want is what you got (all seats taken),  
so don't you bring your crew, _

_i'm all booked up for you. _

_(all booked up)_  
_And nothing's gonna change my mind, (All booked up) _

_Causeno-one's gonna waste our time, (All booked up)_  
_So come and make my dreams come true, I'm all booked for you. _

_Idim the lights, the dj can take a hike,  
it's a private invitation, this place has got a lot, got tonight. _

_Cause all i want is what you got (all seats taken),_  
_and all i don't is what you're not (no mistaken).  
And all i want is what you got (all seats taken),  
so don't you bring your crew, _

_i'm all booked up for you. _

_Cause all i want is what you got (all seats taken),_  
_and all i don't is what you're not (no mistaken).  
And all i want is what you got (all seats taken),  
so don't you bring your crew, _

_i'm all booked up for you._  
_For you, i'm all booked up for you, oh baby,  
i'm all booked up for you, oh honey, _

_I'm all booked up for you. _

Dani sang along "Coz all I want is what you got, all seats taken"

"And that song was selected by Scott Hunter and he says 'That was for you Dani' next on Out of the blue by Delta Goodrem"

What? Scott had requested that song for her? Did he want to get back with her? Dani grabbed her shoes and ran to the beach knowing Scott would be there.

* * *

Scott was sitting in a small spot in the beach with Kyle on his lap. Dani came running to him looking excited. 

"I heard the song!"

"What?"

"All seats taken, the song you requested for me, I heard it!"

"Oh that"

"Yes, thank you"

Dani hugged Scott and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Scott, I always have"

"I love you too Dani"

The two kissed once more knowing they were together properly.

**

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guyz enjoyed that. Sorry to Lozzy and all you other anti-bec's out there but I like that song Hides! Please review! Next update is soon I promise._**

_**Love Chloe Xxxx**_


	17. All is good

**_Home and Away:_**

**_Meant to be?_**

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

**_All is good_**

****

**_A/N: I am sad to say, this is the final chapter of meant to be :( I have decided to not do a epilogue. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter and I will thank everyone at the end. All Scott/ Dani Hayley/Noah fans are sure to like it!This is dedicated to all my readers! Love you guyz:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Dani waved goodbye to her finace' as he set off for work. He smiled back and pecked her on the cheek. Dani felt so happy, at long last. Scott and Dani had got engaged a couple of months ago. Scott remembered how nervous he'd felt; fingering the ring in his pocket to make sure he hadn't lost it. Scott had moved into Dani's house and was becoming a proper dad to Kyle. Life was great. And finally Dani had the happiness she'd always wanted. A best friend, Hayley. A fiance', Scott. A baby, Kyle. Her family, Jade, Kirsty, Kane, Rhys, Shelley and Beth. And her friends, Noah, Leah, Sally most of the Bay's locals. She was the happiest she'd ever been.

* * *

Hayley sat in front of her easel, focused. She had finally got back into her normal life and routine, Summer Bay and painting. She remembered Josh's offer. But she didn't need bright lights and music and publishing to be successful. She could have success in her own way, painting the people she loved and the place where she belonged.

She was feeling especially happy, as Jackie West had given in and sent back the portrait of Noah, the painting she loved, her best work. Noah and Hayley were happily married. Happy Dani and Scott were back together, happy they were together.

Noah's drop-in-centre had burnt down a couple of weeks ago. Ric Dalby and his friends were immediate suspects but it turned out to be Rhys. Noah was a bit angry to begin with, but now forgave him. He still had his job at the school with Dan, so why keep the drop-in-centre? Hayley still worked for Dani and they had loads of fun working in the same office.

Hayley added the finishing touches to her artwork. _Perfect _she smiled. It was a portrait she'd been working on for a couple of months now. A picture of Jade, Kirsty and Dani. It was named _Sutherland Sisters Forever. _This would be Hayley's bestseller.

* * *

Dani finished editing the latest edition of her magazine. It was an article about Hayley's artwork and how perfect it was. Dani watched out the window. Henry and Matilda were arguing over something. Robbie, Tasha, Kim and Ric were watching nearby. Jade and Kirsty were drinking milkshakes. Everything was amazingly perfect. Hayley knocked on the door not knowing if Dani was in.

"Hi Hayles!"

"Hey, can I show you my latest work?"

"Sure"

Hayley took the sheet off the portrait and revealed the painting of the three sisters. Dani gasped.

"Hayley this is...amazing!"

"Better than the Noah one?"

"Heaps better"

"Thank-you"

"Hey, I've got something to ask you"

"Oh okay, what's up?"

"Okay, would you like to be my maid of honour at the wedding?" Dani asked.

Hayley nodded and hugged her best friend, almost crying. _Yes. _Dani remembered how she felt almost three years ago. Standing in the kitchen when she was pregnant. How she felt guilty Leah was her maid of honour the first time round. But that was about to change. Dani kept her promise. The one her and Hayley made at 16. When they marry the man they love the most they would be each other's maid of honours. Dani loved Scott the most. Hayley was her best friend, and the best friend anyone could have. She was her maid of honour.

* * *

**_A/N: That's it! Sniffs Lol joking. I am so happy I finally finished this fic. 17 chapters the most i've written in my life! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing this story from start til finish:_**

baby-cakes87

starlet-girl

Gypsy Nash

Willows Fan 01

Lozzy

Me Not me someone's username!lol

Meeeeeee

Lynd

Daniella

Aries

Mmmmmmm

Iluvtheoc

Dani

TakuraEmiko

Thanks to all you guyz everyone of your reviews means so much to me!

Don't worry i've already started my next fic. I need your help though. It's a Kit/Kim based on both of Tammin's songs: _Something Better_ and _Better to be lonely_. Now what do you think is a better title: _Something Lonely_ or _Better to be something_?

Let me know in your review!

Please review this final chapter!

Next fic sooooooooooon!

Love

#Chloe# Xxxxxxx :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
